The Height of Subtlety
by WinterSky101
Summary: Bail hosts a dinner with Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padmé. There are definitely no secret lovers in the group. Anakin/Padmé.


**This fic references some events in the three Clone Wars novels written by Karen Miller: _Wild Space_ , _Gambit: Stealth_ , and _Gambit: Siege_ and takes place directly after _Gambit: Siege_. It should be able to be understood without having read those. I would recommend all three to anyone who loves Bail Organa as much as I do, especially _Wild Space_.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

Perhaps Bail should have thought this dinner out a bit more thoroughly. But after everything that happened on Lanteeb, he'd felt he owed it to Obi-Wan to make him a nice meal. When Obi-Wan had asked if Anakin could come along, well, Bail owed Anakin too, so he agreed. Then Padmé seemed so overworked and in need of a relaxed night that he invited her too without thinking.

Perhaps, he reflects, he should have thought a bit more.

Obi-Wan, who arrived earlier than Anakin and Padmé, is studiously chopping whatever Bail gives him to chop. Bail supposes he's also trying not to think about the occasional gasps and giggles that they hear from the other room. Really, do Anakin and Padmé have no sense of subtlety?

"So..." Bail begins, stirring one of the pots on the stove. He would ask Padmé or Anakin to help in the kitchen, except he doesn't need any more help and the kitchen won't fit any more people. He could swap one of them out for Obi-Wan, but he's fairly certain that'll just make things even more awkward than they are. Obi-Wan seems to be alright just ignoring what's going on in the other room, so Bail will follow his lead. "How have you been?"

A bit of tension bleeds out of Obi-Wan's face, so subtle that Bail only notices it was there when it's gone. "Quite well," he replies. "The Council doesn't have enough Jedi available to give myself and Anakin an extended leave, but we've been directed towards the easier missions."

"And have they stayed easy, even with you two there?" Bail teases. "I would think bad luck charms like you and Master Skywalker could complicate even the easiest mission."

"I don't believe in luck, Bail, you know that," Obi-Wan replies, smiling slightly. It's barely noticeable, hidden under his beard, but Bail knows Obi-Wan well enough to see the smile in his eyes. "But yes, Anakin and I have managed not to overly complicate things."

There's a soft crash in the other room, followed by even more giggling. Bail looks over at Obi-Wan. "Do you think we should do something?" he asks, gesturing towards the living room.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," Obi-Wan replies, staring at the cutting board with far more intensity than the job requires. "I don't suppose I can have that drink now?"

Bail blinks. Back when Obi-Wan first arrived, he offered him a drink, even though he knew Obi-Wan wouldn't accept anything that dulled his Force sensitivity. But if he wants it now...

"Can you _feel_ everything that's going on in there?" Bail cries. He's struggling enough to keep from imagining what Padmé and Anakin might possibly be doing to cause so much noise in his living room; he can't imagine being able to feel it.

"I told you, I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about," Obi-Wan replies, cutting forcefully as Padmé lets out a gasp loud enough to be heard in the kitchen. Bail grabs a bottle of Corellian brandy and pours two glasses, passing one to Obi-Wan.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replies, downing the drink in one as if it were water. Bail wonders if Obi-Wan went through a rebellious phase when he was younger, because no one drinks like that without at least some practice.

It only takes a moment for some of the tension in Obi-Wan's face to disappear. Bail wonders how much of it is the alcohol's effects and how much is not being able to feel Anakin and Padmé doing whatever it is they're doing anymore. "Should we... separate them?" he asks, feeling almost like a parent talking about fighting children. If only things were that simple.

"I'd really rather just not think about whatever they may or may not be doing in there," Obi-Wan admits, going back to chopping and being far more gentle with the poor cutting board. "It seems like whatever's going on in there has lasted too long for us to be able to stop it."

Bail deliberates for a moment, then asks, "But isn't it against the Jedi Code?"

Obi-Wan twirls the knife absentmindedly. "It depends on exactly how far this has gone," he replies. "And if I don't know the whole story, I can't be sure they're breaking the Code, and I wouldn't mention it to any other Jedi if I weren't sure."

And Bail understands. Obi-Wan is protecting Anakin, just as he always seems to do. If he knew for certain what was going on, his conscience would compel him to go to the Council. As long as he doesn't know, he can keep quiet. Bail supposes it's as good a strategy as any.

The mood has gotten very heavy very quickly. Obi-Wan must sense that as well. With a hint of a smile, he waves a hand and lifts all of the chopped vegetables off the cutting board, placing them in the bowl Bail told him to use for this purpose. With another wave, the cutting board and knife deposit themselves in the sink. The knife does a little twirl in the air before landing and even does what seems to be a little bow.

Bail laughs. Obi-Wan looks almost smug. "Why, Master Kenobi!" Bail cries. "Such a frivolous use of the Force! Dear me, have I gotten a Jedi Knight drunk?"

"My dear Senator Organa, even a Jedi doesn't need to be serious at all times," Obi-Wan replies, his eyes sparkling. Every time Bail sees that sparkle, he can't help but feel relieved. For a long time, on Zigoola, it seemed unlikely he'd ever see such an expression on Obi-Wan's face ever again. Seeing it now reminds him that, no matter how battered and weary they might be, they haven't lost yet.

There's another thump from the other room, followed by the sounds of both Anakin and Padmé laughing. The levity on Obi-Wan's face becomes strained. "Bail, I believe my usefulness in the kitchen has come to an end," he remarks. "You wouldn't want me to help with the actual cooking, I'm sure."

"No, most definitely not," Bail agrees, aiming for the same dry humor Obi-Wan is using. "If you're asking to leave, I believe I can get along without you."

"In that case," Obi-Wan replies, moving to the kitchen doorway and speaking loudly, "I think I'll go to the living room." Immediately, there are muffled noises that sound somewhat more frantic than the previous ones. Armed with the warning, Bail hopes that Anakin and Padmé will be able to hide any evidence of whatever they're doing.

"Tell Anakin and Padmé that dinner will be ready before too long," Bail tells Obi-Wan. "And I trust Padmé to help out in here if she wants to."

Obi-Wan arches an eyebrow. "Anakin and I do not have that same level of trust?"

"I don't know anything about Anakin's cooking skills," Bail replies. "And you, I most certainly do not trust with anything beyond the basics in this kitchen."

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "I'll pass your message on to Anakin and Padmé," he says, then he slips out of the kitchen.

Bail can only hope that Anakin and Padmé have at least enough subtlety to not do whatever they've been doing when Obi-Wan is in the room.

* * *

When Obi-Wan tentatively enters the living room, Anakin is sitting in a chair and Padmé is on the couch. "Hey, Obi-Wan," Anakin calls, sounding almost perfectly casual. "Did Senator Organa kick you out of the kitchen?"

"Apparently, the only one of us he would trust to help with the cooking is Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan replies, sitting in an empty chair.

"Does Bail need my help?" Padmé asks, half rising.

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "He told me you can help if you wish, but he doesn't require it."

"He'd probably prefer I stay out of his precious kitchen anyway," Padmé remarks, sitting back down.

"What have you two been discussing?" Obi-Wan asks, looking from Anakin to Padmé quickly. He's fairly certain that they weren't really discussing anything, but he can't be sure, and until then, he'll give them the benefit of the doubt. It's the only way he can protect them from the consequences of their own foolishness.

"Anakin's been telling me about some repairs he's been doing," Padmé replies smoothly. "I'm not particularly good with mechanics myself, but Anakin's been doing his best to explain it in a way even I can understand."

"How fascinating," Obi-Wan replies, looking to Anakin. "What repairs are these?"

"Just some tinkering with my ship," Anakin replies dismissively.

Obi-Wan arches an eyebrow. "And you're certain that all these repairs are compatible with your ship as it is now?"

Anakin flushes. "That was one time!"

"And I'd like to do my best to make sure it only happens once," Obi-Wan replies dryly.

"Make sure what only happens once?" Padmé asks, looking from Obi-Wan to Anakin in confusion.

"There was one time I did some tinkering with Artoo that didn't go well," Anakin mutters. Padmé looks over at Obi-Wan for a complete answer. Obi-Wan knows Anakin will feel embarrassed if he tells Padmé the whole story, but considering what the two of them just did while Obi-Wan and Bail were in the next room, Obi-Wan will admit he has the un-Jedi-like desire to see Anakin squirm a bit.

"Anakin rewrote his droid's rapid response interface without knowing that Fleet Maintenance had changed some of the onboard weapons protocols for his ship. Their recalibration of the targeting computer wasn't compatible with Anakin's tinkering, and it led to Anakin rather helping some of the Separatists with their work."

"What happened?" Padmé asks Anakin, looking serious.

Anakin, as Obi-Wan predicted, squirms. "I might have shot Obi-Wan's ship," he mumbles.

"Anakin!" Padmé scolds, then her eyes flicker to Obi-Wan with some measure of worry in them. Obi-Wan decides to ignore her slip-up.

"Thankfully, we weren't too far from the surface, but it was a rather rough landing," Obi-Wan says dryly. "You needn't worry, Senator. Anakin was very apologetic about the whole thing."

"You're good enough at getting yourself into trouble without me giving you any help," Anakin teases. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes.

"Is he?" Padmé asks, raising an eyebrow. Anakin's grin is devious. Obi-Wan sighs.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Bail calls, sticking his head out of the kitchen. "Padmé, could I have a hand?"

"Of course," Padmé replies, standing. "Forgive me, Master Jedi," she says half-teasingly, curtsying to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Obi-Wan bows deeply, just as sarcastic as her curtsey. He hears Padmé muffle a giggle behind her hand and wonders if it's because of his antics or something Anakin is doing while he's not watching. He hopes it's the former, but suspects it might be the latter.

"Did you have to tell Padmé that story?" Anakin whines the second Padmé's out of the room.

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "You ought not care what the senator thinks of you," he scolds lightly. "Do not be so self-conscious, Anakin."

"As if you wouldn't be embarrassed if I told her stories about you," Anakin retorts.

Obi-Wan refuses to rise to the bait. "Some other Jedi might see it as attachment, Anakin." It's as much an admonishment as a warning. If the Council knew how much Padmé's opinion mattered to Anakin... If they decided to dig a bit deeper...

Anakin's eyes widen for a moment, then he returns to an almost casual expression. "There's no attachment between myself and Senator Amidala," he states. The words come out so smoothly, Obi-Wan can almost convince himself they're true. He's glad he has no solid evidence to prove they're not.

"I know, Anakin," he replies, and he thinks he sees Anakin relax a bit. Does he honestly think he's hiding anything from Obi-Wan? "But I worry that you could develop one. Do not allow yourself to worry so much about what the senator thinks of you. There are far more important matters for you to concern yourself with."

"Yes, Master," Anakin says in the almost sing-song tone that Obi-Wan knows means Anakin is only agreeing to prevent a fight. He doesn't bother to call him out on it. Obi-Wan wants to fight about this as little as Anakin does.

"Dinner is ready," Bail calls. "Into the dining room with you." Obi-Wan stands, grateful for the interruption, and goes into the dining room. Padmé is already sitting down and, before Obi-Wan can stop him, Anakin sits next to her. Over their heads, Bail shoots Obi-Wan a "what can you do?" look. Obi-Wan barely keeps himself from letting out a long sigh.

This is going to be a _long_ dinner.

* * *

Bail is almost certain that Anakin and Padmé are holding hands under the table.

Padmé hasn't lifted her left hand above the table once, and Anakin is eating with his left hand only. "I've been practicing using my left hand," he told Obi-Wan in response to the man's questioning look. "In case anything happens to the prosthetic and I can't fix it. You're the one who's always telling me to be prepared, Master." Bail is fairly certain that's a blatant lie, but he keeps his mouth shut.

"Delicious food, Bail," Padmé compliments.

Bail inclines his head slightly. "I'm glad you like it. And Obi-Wan managed to help without ruining anything."

"It was one time!" Obi-Wan protests as Anakin laughs. "I may not be as good at cooking as you, Bail, but I'm not entirely inept."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Bail retorts. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and takes a sip from his glass of wine, which Bail had not expected him to accept. Bail has never seen him drink this much, and all he's had so far is one brandy and half a glass of wine. Apparently, Anakin Skywalker can drive even a Jedi to drink. Bail just hopes Obi-Wan doesn't actually get drunk. He has no idea how he would deal with that.

Silence descends over the table. It's a little awkward. Anakin and Padmé seem oblivious to it, but Bail can tell that Obi-Wan feels the same way as he does. Anakin and Padmé's obliviousness is part of the awkwardness. Do they honestly think no one will notice that they're holding hands?

"How have things been with the Supreme Chancellor, Bail?" Obi-Wan asks. He's a Jedi, so of course the tension in his voice can't be desperation, but with anyone else Bail would think it was. "I know he was displeased with both you and Master Yoda when he discovered he had been kept ignorant of the mission to Lanteeb."

"I think he's starting to forgive me for it," Bail replies. "He still seems to be rather sharp with Master Yoda."

Padmé frowns. "But surely he sees why it was important that this mission was kept a secret," she protests. "It was to keep it secure, so that none of the leaks in the Senate would warn the Separatists. And the Jedi are not under his authority anyway."

"But he is the Supreme Chancellor, and there's a war going on," Anakin counters. "How can he lead if he doesn't know everything that's going on below him?"

"Are you saying I should have compromised your mission, Knight Skywalker?" Bail asks, struggling to keep his voice cordial. He kept the mission to Lanteeb a secret to protect Anakin and Obi-Wan, and the censure is irritating, to say the least.

"Of course he doesn't think that," Obi-Wan jumps in, defusing the bomb. "Anakin is merely trying to look at it from the Supreme Chancellor's point of view. It's always important to understand both sides of an argument."

"I can understand the Chancellor's frustrations, that's all," Anakin says, most likely in response to Obi-Wan's sharp look. Bail isn't quite sure he believes him, but in the interests of not starting a fight, he decides to leave it be.

"Well, I think Bail made the right decision," Padmé declares, giving Anakin a look as she says it. Anakin scowls. Clearly, he's not a fan of being ganged up on. Bail can't say he blames him, but all things considered, he's finding it a bit difficult to summon up too much sympathy.

"Is this an Alderaanian dish, Bail?" Obi-Wan asks, ever the Negotiator. "It's delicious."

"It is from Alderaan," Bail replies, allowing himself to be distracted. "If you visit me on my home planet, I can make it properly. The ingredients aren't as fresh as they're supposed to be when I have to buy them here."

"It's delicious as it is," Obi-Wan compliments.

"You made this for me on Alderaan when I visited you and Breha, didn't you?" Padmé asks. "It does taste a bit different."

"I have only visited Alderaan once, and not as a pleasure visit," Obi-Wan admits. "Qui-Gon and I visited many years ago."

"When this war is over, you should visit me on Alderaan," Bail offers. "You can meet Breha properly, and I can make you a whole manner of Alderaanian cuisine."

"I look forward to it," Obi-Wan replies. Abruptly, he adds, "Oh, Anakin, for the Force's sake, use your other hand."

Bail looks over at Anakin, who is struggling almost comically to eat with only his left hand. Padmé is stifling giggles next to him.

"I would use the Force, Master, but you would say it's a frivolous use of it," Anakin retorts. Bail glances over at Obi-Wan, wondering if he's also thinking about Obi-Wan's own frivolous use of the Force in the kitchen.

If Obi-Wan does see the irony, he doesn't mention it. "It would be frivolous," he says instead, "considering you have a perfectly fine prosthetic in your lap."

Padmé lifts her left hand for the first time since dinner started, using it to cut a piece of meat. Anakin sighs and begins to use his prosthetic. The change is immediate. "Much better," Obi-Wan pronounces. "Honestly, Anakin, I think we both know you'll never allow your prosthetic to be broken enough that you won't be able to eat with it."

"I would think you would want me to be prepared," Anakin replies in a voice that sounds almost wounded. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. Bail is bursting to confront Anakin with the truth - does he honestly think that no one would notice that he and Padmé are holding hands? - but he keeps his mouth shut. He will follow Obi-Wan's lead on this one, and thus far, Obi-Wan has done nothing to confront Anakin on his obvious affection for Padmé. Bail just wishes she didn't return his affections. It can't lead to anything good. Bail would think that Padmé is smart enough to realize that herself.

"How's Ahsoka's training going?" Padmé asks, laying a hand on Anakin's arm for half a second before taking it away. Anakin looks at her for a moment, then tears his gaze away from her.

"It's going well," he replies. "She's doing great. She even knows to save Obi-Wan from himself, so that's good."

"You'll never give up on that, will you?" Obi-Wan sighs.

"I'm glad someone's keeping an eye on you," Bail remarks. "I know you can't do it yourself."

"Bail!" Obi-Wan protests, flushing. "I am capable of taking care of myself. I have been known to do it before."

"Really?" Anakin asks with wide eyes. "When?"

Obi-Wan scowls. Padmé laughs. "Ignore them, Obi-Wan," she tells him. "I know you can take care of yourself. I've seen it once or twice."

Anakin bursts out laughing at the look on Obi-Wan's face. Bail is tempted to do the same, but he restrains himself with some difficulty. "You've all ganged up on me," Obi-Wan scolds. He doesn't look that upset about it. Bail supposes that, if nothing else, it is keeping everyone's mind off of what Anakin and Padmé may or may not have been doing under the table.

"We all just want you to take care of yourself," Bail tells Obi-Wan, patting his shoulder and earning a glare. "One day, your recklessness will catch up to you."

"I wouldn't call it recklessness," Obi-Wan argues. "Especially not with Anakin in the room."

"Hey, this is not about me!" Anakin cries. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes.

"If we're discussing Jedi who frequently find themselves injured, I believe there are two in the room."

Anakin scowls, but doesn't deny it. If one tenth of the rumors Bail's heard about him are true, he really can't. Padmé muffles a giggle in her hand. Obi-Wan takes a self-satisfied sip of his wine.

"Which of you is worse, do you think?" Bail asks curiously.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan replies instantly, at the same time as Anakin says, "Obi-Wan." The two look at each other in shock. Padmé's eyes sparkle with amusement. Bail takes a sip of his drink and wonders how this will go.

"Anakin, be realistic," Obi-Wan scolds. "I'm no where near as reckless as you are."

"Not in the same way," Anakin agrees. "But you disregard your limits all the time if you think it'll help someone else. Need I remind you how ragged you got on Lanteeb?"

"That was not recklessness," Obi-Wan dismisses. "I planned that. I knew what I was doing."

"Your plans seemed to hinge on you giving away all of the energy you had to spare and then some," Anakin retorts. Bail wonders what this story is. He's only heard the bare bones that are the official report; he doesn't know any of the details of the mission.

"It wasn't _recklessness_ , though," Obi-Wan protests again. "I knew the potential consequences and I thought them through." The added _unlike you_ is loud, although unsaid.

"Then it would seem that Knight Skywalker has an issue with not thinking things through," Bail declares, "where as you, Master Kenobi, have an issue with thinking things through and doing them anyway."

Anakin shrugs. "That's fair."

Obi-Wan sighs. "I suppose I must agree."

Anakin's hand drops back under the table. A second later, Padmé's hand does as well. Bail resists the urge to groan. This, he would say if he could speak openly, is an example of Anakin's recklessness. Does he think they're all fools? Obi-Wan takes a long sip of wine, avoiding looking at Anakin. Bail knows he's noticed as well, but neither of them are going to say a word.

The silence grows more and more awkward as it goes on. Bail wonders why, with two Senators and the Negotiator present, they can't keep their conversation from stagnating every five minutes.

Padmé finishes the last bite from her plate and daintily wipes her mouth with a napkin. "That was delicious, Bail," she compliments.

"I'm glad you liked it," Bail replies, inclining his head slightly in Padmé's direction.

Padmé raises her hand to cover a yawn that looks, in Bail's opinion, more forced than natural. "Sorry," she apologizes. "I haven't been able to get all that much sleep recently."

"If you're tired, I won't keep you," Bail replies, seeing through the obvious ploy to leave. He only wonders what excuse Anakin will come up with to follow her out.

"I can escort you home, Senator," Anakin offers, right on cue.

"Anakin, Senator Amidala's apartments are five minutes from here at most," Obi-Wan replies, sounding exasperated.

"You can never be to careful," Anakin replies stubbornly. Standing, he bows slightly to Bail. "Thank you for the excellent meal, Senator."

"It was my pleasure," Bail replies, standing when Padmé does. Obi-Wan rises next to him as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bail," Padmé says. "Goodnight, Master Kenobi."

"Goodnight, Senator," Obi-Wan replies, bowing slightly. "I hope you find this night to be more restful than the last."

"I hope so too," Padmé replies.

Anakin offers Padmé his arm. "Shall we, my lady?"

"Farewell and thank you again, Bail," Padmé says as she takes Anakin's arm, then the two of them leave. Bail is almost certain they're holding hands again.

"Do they honestly think they're fooling anyone?" he bursts out as soon as the doors close. Obi-Wan buries his head in his hands and groans.


End file.
